


在劫难逃（pwp）

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC
Summary: 德拉科在24岁那年收养了战争遗孤哈利，但是他们最终并没有发展成“父子情”。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	在劫难逃（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 与原著设定有极大的不同。德拉科和哈利并非同级生，比哈利大11岁，在这偏里被设定成30岁德x17岁哈。  
> 其他不合理的地方问就是pwp图一乐就完事儿了（狗头

哈利11岁那年，收到了猫头鹰带来的信，也是在那一年，他被金发的年轻男人收养，完全告别了德思礼一家。  
收养哈利的男人叫做德拉科·马尔福，那年24岁，来自古老的纯血家族，符合纯血的刻板印象，高傲且刻薄。但是哈利知道德拉科没那么坏，因为如果他真的是个坏人，大可不必收留他六年，而且不需要他住碗橱和做家务。  
德拉科很少和哈利说自己家族的事情，这对他来说是不光彩的历史。哈利在霍格沃茨学习的时候，也多少知道那段历史，伏地魔，食死徒，以及因为战争如梦初醒的旧贵族。德拉科也在那段浩劫中改变很大，虽说本性难移，他还是傲慢的，但是却不再对麻瓜说三道四，更不会嘲笑韦斯莱这样的“纯血背叛者”。他已经算结局还不错的前食死徒，家族的产业大多都被保留下来，他还是一个不需要工作就能过上优渥日子的阔少爷，只需要做些投资，家产便继续累积着。德拉科的父母已经常年住在了北欧，他独自经营着家业，对建立家庭没有任何兴趣，他收养哈利更像是一种赎罪。  
然而生活总是喜欢同人开玩笑。哈利知道他的养父，并不是纯粹的好人，但是他本质是善良的，这么多年来他默默为战后建设捐款，都被哈利看在眼里。虽然德拉科对待哈利并不算温柔，但仔细想来却什么都做得很周到。这个比哈利大13岁的男人，生气起来就像矜贵的大猫，只要顺着毛摸一摸，就又会好，这样幼稚的特性，放在德拉科身上竟然让哈利觉得可爱。  
完蛋。哈利想，自己对德拉科甚至有了怜爱之情，这绝对不是养子应该对养父抱有的感情。不过，他觉得德拉科并不是严格意义上的养父，他自己还很年轻，而且是那么英俊，他看起来冷冰冰的脸，让不少姑娘爱慕着这个黄金单身汉，虽然德拉科对此并无兴趣。  
奇怪的感情日复一日的积累，让哈利觉得，自己实在是没法把德拉科当作一个收养，也许说资助比较好的人，他似乎已经爱上了德拉科，可是他今年才17岁，德拉科肯定认为这是小孩子的一时兴起，不肯当真吧。  
烈火在他的心头燃烧着，他今年毕业了，已经是一个成年巫师，他想是时候做一个真正的成年人，勇敢一些，如果说出来德拉科就将他扫地出门也无妨，他其实并不需要德拉科就能生活。  
哈利知道在吃完晚饭后，德拉科都会在客厅看报纸，他还看这些没什么人看的玩意，是因为他和电子设备非常不合拍。哈利洗过了澡，紧张地盯着浴室镜子里的自己，继承自父母优秀的相貌，他是个帅气的少年，还有着无与伦比的美丽的绿眼睛，他想德拉科肯定不会对自己外表不满意。他一会儿让浴袍敞开一些，又觉得太轻浮；一会儿又系好，但又觉得自己保守的像个傻瓜，这样引诱德拉科，会被当成白痴吧。他不知道自己怎样的造型比较好，但是想到德拉科睡觉都很早，如果再磨蹭下去，德拉科就要回房间了，于是自暴自弃地扯了两把浴袍领子，让这衣服显得乱七八糟，然后走到了客厅。  
“晚安，哈利。”德拉科盯着眼前的报纸，他后来像父亲一样蓄起了长发，不过会扎一个松散的马尾，让他看起来非常俊美，但并不会过于女性化。  
“德拉科···”哈利一直这么叫他的名字。收养他的时候，24岁的德拉科想让这么一个11岁的男孩叫自己爸爸都太诡异了，还是直接叫名字的好。  
“嗯？”男人听到哈利有话要对他讲的语气，抬起了头。但是下一秒他就傻了，少年的浴袍松散地挂在身上，看起来乱七八糟，但是有种奇妙的诱惑。  
德拉科并不是傻子，他知道哈利对自己的心思，甚至说，他自己对哈利也有那种想法，可是自己这样一个老男人，对这样的年轻巫师下手，岂不是太不是人了？况且自己的身份并不干净，是个可恶的前食死徒，他收养的男孩哈利·波特，是战争英雄波特夫妇的儿子。他把自己伪装地浑身带刺，但其实面对哈利，他是自卑的。  
少年的绿眼睛燃烧着火焰，又有些迷茫，他歪了歪头，浴袍便从一侧肩膀滑了下来。少年洁白的胸膛暴露出大片，一侧淡色的乳尖也露了出来，失去了庇护，暴露在外面的冷空气中挺立了起来。  
德拉科口舌有些发干，几乎是立刻起了反应，他庆幸自己总是喜欢旧的，比如穿袍子，掩盖住了裆部的异样。“有什么事吗？”他尽量克制住自己声音中的颤抖。  
少年走到他面前，直接坐在了他的大腿上。浴袍被抻了上去，两条白皙线条流畅的腿露了出来。德拉科仿佛被冻结了。  
“德拉科。我已经毕业了，是一个成年巫师了。”哈利用手环住了德拉科的脖子。于是在德拉科的角度，他便可更清晰地看到浴袍力里的样子，少年虽然还在发育中，尚有些单薄，但是肌肉的线条非常好看，然后他的视线又飘回了胸前的果实，仿佛等着人品尝。  
“哦，是吗，恭喜你。”德拉科不动声色地说。  
“我想我有必要告诉你，我从来没把你当成我的···养父？”  
“这没什么好奇怪的，我也不认为你是我的养子，毕竟我只比你大13岁，做一个父亲就太勉强了。”  
“不，德拉科，我的意思是，我喜欢你，爱你。”哈利两条大腿摩擦着德拉科大腿处的衣料，他能感觉到腿上的温度。  
“好了，小子，别说这些腻歪的，听说你要如愿成为傲罗了，我也衷心为你感到开心。”德拉科试图打断这一切，他总觉得自卑，如果真的哈利和自己发生了什么，恐怕要一生都活在罪恶之中了，他已经不想再有新的负罪感了，非常痛苦。  
哈利了解这个男人，这个矜持装模作样的家伙，他仿佛看不懂自己想要做什么，并不代表他不想和哈利做，而是他没法说服自己和哈利做。比起30岁的“老男人”，17岁的哈利更加冲动，也更有勇气，不会这样瞻前顾后。  
他吻上了德拉科的嘴唇，这是他第一次接吻，然而那个年长的男人显然没想到他会这么做，他感觉他们的牙齿撞在了一起，有点疼。与牙齿一样坚硬的是，哈利感到了自己胯旁的器物。  
“你的魔杖就位了，不是吗？”哈利亮晶晶的眼睛看着德拉科。  
德拉科感觉自己被小朋友调戏了，顿时一阵羞耻，血液涌了上来，把他的面颊染上了粉红色。“哈利·波特，做事应当考虑后果，我竟然这样对你说吧。”他严肃地，有些生气地盯着哈利。  
“是的，德拉科，我一直记得。”  
“那么请停下你的动作。”  
“不，我这么做，就是因为这是我想要的。”哈利说罢解开了自己的浴袍带子，但是因为他坐在德拉科的大腿上，浴袍并不会完全掉下来，而是半遮半露，反而更让人难以忍耐。  
而且德拉科发现哈利竟然没穿内裤。他的物什同他的身体一样漂亮，形状好看，颜色也很浅，他的主人大概并不经常使用。眼下，这个身体还很青涩的孩子，便这样大胆的坐在他大腿上勾引他。他觉得自己的理智只剩下一丝，如果哈利再来不知好歹的用火燃烧这跟丝线，他就要跟着欲望走了。  
“你确定吗？”  
然而少年并没有回话，而是从他的腿上下来，那浴袍自然也就掉了下来，完全赤裸地站在德拉科面前，德拉科感觉自己的家伙硬得发痛。少年俯下身子，把他腿上的袍子挪开，满意地看到隆起的部分，然后解开了裤子的拉链。  
“喂，你要干什么！”德拉科惊叫起来。  
少年掏出那个大家伙，然后毫不犹豫地塞进了嘴里。他没有任何技巧可言，但是德拉科这样突如其来的被又湿又热的口腔裹住，即使定力再好，也忍不住发出了一丝呻吟。这些日子里，他一直没什么心情解决欲望，每次都是用手草草了事，差点就要过成苦行僧了，这样的刺激，无疑对他来说太过分了。  
哈利卖力地舔弄，仿佛在吃世界上最美味的糖果，直到他感觉自己的嘴巴都有些酸胀才吐了出来，不得不说，德拉科的尺寸绝对算大的，真是和他的俊美脸蛋不太符合。  
德拉科无论如何也克制不住自己了，既然哈利已经做到这一步，如果他还继续忍着，那和功能障碍也没有区别了。  
“抬起头来，”德拉科对伏在自己腿上的哈利说，“我教你怎么做。”他一把拉起少年，让他坐在一旁的沙发上，然后自己俯下身子含住了少年胯下的器物，用舌头舔舐着前端敏感的一圈。哈利的呻吟逸了出来。“看到了吗，然后，像用吸管一样吸。”胯下便传来一阵阵淫靡的水声。  
哈利还是第一次有这样的感觉，其实他以前也想着德拉科用手为自己解决过，但是比起来真正的德拉科口交，还是差太远了，他的性器被温热的口腔挤压，很快来到了顶端，“啊···”在他还没反应过来的时候，射在了德拉科嘴里。  
“对不起···”哈利的脸红了起来。  
出人意料的是，对方全部咽了下去，还色情地用手擦了一把嘴，“看来你不是很关心它啊。”德拉科意有所指地指了指哈利的器物。  
哈利不太记得自己是怎么被扑倒在沙发上的，只知道那些触觉。细密的吻落在他全身，男人揉着他蓬松的黑发，然后脱下来他禁欲色彩的衣服，露出结实的腰身。他的舌头像灵活的蛇，舔着哈利的耳廓，他立刻就感觉身体没了力气，瘫软在了德拉科怀里。而德拉科没有歇着的意思，继续向下划动，至他的脖子和锁骨，让他一阵阵颤抖。又来到了前胸，亲吻着胸前的凸起，淡色的乳尖被舌头舔弄至充血，酥麻的快感像电流一样通过全身，而哈利却羞耻地挺起了胸迎合着德拉科，想把这颗被滋润成熟的果实再一次送进他嘴里。男人收到了他的讯号，舌尖轻轻按压在乳首旋转着，然后用手贴心地照顾着另一侧被忽略的乳头。  
“你果然很精神。”德拉科露出了他的招牌笑容，盯着哈利发泄过一次又直立起来的家伙。“很快，会让你舒服。”  
接着他施了一个润滑咒，让哈利趴在沙发上，然后把手指放进了甬道。  
“啊！”哈利第一次感受这种异物感，他忍不住叫了出来，后穴也一下子收紧。  
“放松点，不然只会更痛苦。”德拉科用手拍了一下哈利的屁股。然后慢慢动作起来。“你没想着我自己做过吗？”  
“没···没有···”哈利还是觉得痛，说话都断断续续的。  
“也没关系，你也不再需要了。”他勾起指节，触碰到了那块软肉上。  
哈利立刻惊呼了出来，虽然疼痛还没完全消除，但是一种奇异的快感占领了他。  
“有感觉了。”他听到德拉科在背后的声音。  
于是第二根，第三根手指放了进去，肆意玩弄着哈利的后穴，伴着润滑剂发出水声，白色的液体伴随着手指动作流了出来，显得异常色情。德拉科非常有耐心，直到后穴终于被扩张到松软，才抽出手指，准备换上自己的东西，哈利甚至觉得突然空虚了起来，不过没有持续太久，那根火热的家伙就缓慢地进入了。这无异是疼痛的，但被心爱的人填满的饱胀感更加强烈。  
“放松点，宝贝。”  
这还是哈利第一次听到德拉科这么叫自己，心中一阵欣喜，也努力配合放松着，让这个大家伙能更畅快地动作。  
德拉科扶着哈利的腰动作了起来，一开始是轻柔缓慢的，然后动作逐渐激烈，哈利也从一开始的不适应变得渴求更多。他们用了后入式，在对方的撞击下，哈利几乎要趴平在沙发上。  
德拉科察觉出来他这样的辛苦，便拿出了家伙，把他扶起来，让他站起来，手扶在沙发的靠背上支撑着。“这样也许会好一些。”  
于是坚硬的器物有一次挤了进来，德拉科的前胸贴在哈利的后背上，这样被包裹的感觉让哈利十分安心。德拉科的手抚上了哈利的前胸，逗弄着两个仍在挺立的红果，哈利的后穴不禁一阵紧缩。  
“你真敏感。”他把下巴抵在哈利肩膀，热气扑在了哈利敏感的耳侧，还坏心眼地把舌尖塞进了耳孔。哈利的几处敏感点都被照顾的太周到了，声音都染上了哭腔。  
德拉科的动作又变得凶狠起来，一次一次地撞击着那个最敏感的位置。他举高哈利支撑在沙发靠背上的两只手，让它们向后弯曲，环住自己的脖子，这样哈利除了交合处和环住德拉科的脖颈的手臂，便没有其他支撑的位置。他就像暴风雨中漂浮在海上的小船，任由汹涌的海浪击打。  
“舒服，好舒服···”哈利的神智随着快感消失了，如同梦呓一样发出声音，一心在情欲中，甚至于都不知道自己在说什么。  
后面肉体撞击的声音啪啪作响，一次比一次快，猛烈的动作甚至每次都带出穴内的软肉，润滑剂都在高速撞击中变成了泡沫状从交合处流了出来。哈利没有其他可以支撑的位置，这样的刺激下，后穴收得更紧，让德拉科更得了趣，仿佛这世界上除了这样操干哈利，便没有其他的事情可做。他猛烈的抽插，伴着哈利越来越大的带着哭腔的呻吟，终于交代在了哈利的体内，与此同时，哈利也泄了出来，弄脏了沙发靠背。  
德拉科这才意识到，自己没有戴套。那看着自己的精液从那个还没完全合上的小洞流出来，站在少年的大腿上，他产生了罪恶的满足感。  
“对不起，弄脏了沙发···”哈利呆呆地说，他知道德拉科有洁癖。  
“我们是巫师。”德拉科立刻施了清洁咒，“你今天做的很棒。”然后低头吻住了他。  
两人清洁完毕，疲惫地躺在床上，这也是这六年里，两人第一次睡在一张床上。  
德拉科突然一种轻松了许多的感觉，虽然也不是一点罪恶感没有，但是看着少年真诚地眼睛，说着我爱你，他想这应该就是爱吧。  
“其实，我总是很自卑，”德拉科在黑暗中对哈利说，“我不想再让自己有负罪感了，不过对你，可能是在劫难逃吧。”

Fin.


End file.
